


Stranger In The Night

by BigBlueEyes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlueEyes/pseuds/BigBlueEyes
Summary: The showers are the quietest place in the prison where to be at night, that's why Rick prefers to wash in the darkest hours; but not when someone attacks him from behind with the worst of intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Back to writing alone, here's a one-shot I made some time ago and recently reviewed!  
> Something a little different this time, I hope you'll enjoy! xx
> 
> If you wanna know who I pictured the stranger to be, once you have finished the first chapter go to the next!

The showers are the quietest place in the prison where to be at night; that's why Rick prefers to wash in the darkest hours, while all around him it's dead silent, only the water running down his wet body and his warm breath fill the room.

Then, he hears the door squeak.

He promptly turns off the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. "Who's there?" he yells threatening, his voice echoing all around, water pouring down from his wild hair and beard. He wishes he had his Phyton, but he never troubles himself with bringing it with him in the showers. He's supposed to spend some quiet time there.

"Who's there? I'm armed" he pretends, hoping that the stranger will give up. However, no one moves or talks. The place is even quieter than before, until Rick hears a step on the wet floor behind him.

He immediately turns around, but he's not as fast as his aggressor, and in no time he finds himself with his hands blocked behind his back, and the stranger pressing his own body against his.

"The fuck you want?" he screams one last time, but the man doesn't cooperate even this time. Instead, he quickly drops Rick's towel on the floor and grabs his cock tightly.

Rick looks down as the stranger jerks him off. It doesn't take long before his cock gets fully hard.

He feels the man smile against his ear. "So you like that Grimes, huh?" he says in such a low voice that Rick isn't able to understand anything about him. At least now he knows that the man knows him; that's a start.

"Who are you?" he asks again, trying to be nice. He's slowly giving in to the lustful pleasure, his body relaxes under the stranger's strong grip.

"Doesn't matter" the man growls again. His tone is familiar to Rick, however, he really can't give it a face.

The leader feels uncomfortably powerless, though the fact that his aggressor doesn't seem to have any deadly intention makes him sigh in relief. He decides to try a new approach. "W-what do you want?" he stutters, the hand of another man around his cock making him feel uncomfortable, kinda _submissive_.

The aggressor buries his teeth in his naked shoulder, which makes Rick hiss in pain. "Your body" the man says with a moan.

Rick gulps noisily. "Tell me who you are" he offers the stranger, "and we can talk about it".

The other man laughs the suggestion away. "Got a better idea" He says then, finally getting his hands off Rick.

The leader can finally sigh relieved: the man's grab on his cock was getting really dangerous. These thoughts keep him busy during the only good time he had to flee, and he realizes it only when it's too late, and the stranger's hands are on him again.

Suddenly Rick is blindfolded, his aggressor ties a double knot behind his head and strongly grabs him, turning him around.

Rick feels a pressure on his shoulders, and his knees hit the tiled floor hard. The rattle of the stranger's belt being unbuckled echoes all over the room. It's so quiet there that Rick can hear the man's clothes slide down his skin when he drops his pants.

He waits defenseless until something warm and heavy hits his cheek. He realizes what that is even before the stranger presses it against his lips. He allows him to slide it into his mouth. It's actually thicker and longer than he thought, he almost chokes when it's all in him.

A strong hand slaps his cheek. "Suck it, Grimes" the man threatens, but Rick is totally unaware of how to do that. However – and even though he's also pretty unwilling – he knows that things can only go from this to worse, and he decides that this is already bad enough.

He begins to move his head back and forth, his lips scratch the stranger's shaft while his tongue rubs on his sweet spot.

The man moans, welcoming the pleasure. "Like that" he cheers, as Rick takes more control of his movements and sucks his big cock intentionally eagerly.

The stranger grabs a fistful of his dark curls and slides his cock out of his mouth. He rests his cockhead on his bottom lip, some precum leaks from his slit and soaks Rick's beard. Then, the man thrusts his cock all the way in, then out, then in again, until he's screwing Rick's mouth. He loves teasing his prey's throat, pushing further and further to see how much the man can take.

It's when Rick's all red, his veins and eyes are puffy, and drool is dripping from the corners of his mouth that the stranger decides the man has had enough, so he slides his cock out and Rick can finally breathe again.

"Good job" the man groans quietly, bending at the same height of the other, "Never knew you were so good".

Rick winces disgusted, the strong taste of his aggressor still enduring in his mouth. "Are you done?" he growls, maybe too aggressively, but that's how he feels right now.

He can't see anything, but he bets the stranger is laughing at him. "That was a start" the man replies disagreeing, "now it gets good".

Rick grits his teeth. As things move on, not knowing who this person is really bothers him. So far he has learned that he knows him, that he has a thing for him, and that he's _forced_ to do all of that anonymously, probably because Rick wouldn't understand him otherwise. He has a warm, deep and kinda scratchy voice, that Rick has totally heard before, but can't manage to recognize. He also thought of Shane, except for the fact that the man's been dead for a while now. It feels like a family portrait where Rick knows there's someone missing, yet he can't tell who that is.

"Who are you?" the helpless leader keeps asking.

"I thought you got it by now" the stranger says quietly, honestly, mysteriously.

Rick shakes his head in disagreement. "If you tell me we can help each other out" he proposes. He hears nothing from his aggressor for a while, only his heavy breathing.

Then, the man presses his cracked lips against his ear. "We could" he agrees, "but there'd be no juice then". His mouth opens in a wicked smirk against Rick's ear, "Turn around, hands on the ground".

Rick clenches his jaw, angry for the umpteenth refusal. The stranger is waiting for him to make his move: he could either turn around and run away, or stand up and catch the man off guard, finally discovering his identity, or again do as he's told and wait for the man to be done, hoping that eventually he will reveal himself. He has no time to think, and his body makes the decision without being asked.

The cold tiles scratch his skin as he turns around on his knees. His hands touch the dirty floor. He also sticks his ass out – he knows that's what his aggressor would have asked him next anyway.

The man behind him slaps his left cheek loudly, Rick bites his bottom lip to push the pain away.

"Holy shit" the stranger comments, both his hands stroking the round shape of Rick's butt, "wasted ass for a straight dude. Well... _not so much_ ".

Rick takes deep breaths. He's mostly concerned because – as if he liked it – his cock is rock hard, and enjoying it even without being teased.

"Like being licked?" the stranger asks him at some point, as he spreads his cheeks apart and rubs his big thumb on his tight hole, "heard some men do".

"No" Rick says firmly.

"You need it" the other man states, "tight as fuck".

Suddenly, Rick can feel his warm breath between his cheeks. Then, the man buries his face in his ass, sticks his tongue out and begin to lick his tight hole. Rick has to resist the insane pleasure miserably.

The stranger gets a mouthful of his virgin ass, tasting the sweet flavor slowly. His tongue keeps working on his shy asshole, which gets slowly wider. He's taking as long as he needs to get Rick used and ready.

He quickly slips a finger in and out his own mouth, and then pushes it all the way into Rick's asshole finding no resistance. He begins to finger the man smoothly with a smirk on his face, watching him as he slowly stretches his back.

Rick moans deeply. If being licked was a soft pleasure, this is definitely stronger. He doesn't care anymore, though.

"Still wanna know who I am?" the unknown man asks, as another of his fingers makes its way into Rick's hole.

"Mmhmm" the leader moans, unable to contain himself anymore, "Y-yes".

The stranger stretches him out properly, shoving his stubby fingers back and forth. "You like it anyway" he speaks the truth.

Rick sucks his lips in as he stretches his stiff neck. He doesn't _like_ it, he just doesn't care anymore. He's almost... _fine_ with it. Still, he won't forget or forgive the man for getting him on his knees. "I told you... a deal..." he says disjointed, the pleasure getting the best of him, "you're screwed".

The other's grin opens from ear to ear, showing his sharp teeth. Then, he gets a third finger in the way.

Rick bites his bottom lip: that was hurtful. He feels the stranger move inside of him, trying to reach his deepest and most pleasing spot. However, this thing has been going on long enough. He doesn't want a cock up his asshole in the strongest possible terms, but he knows that's gonna happen so... he's kinda looking forward to it, so that it can be over soon.

"Do it" he whispers quietly, but his request echoes all over the big room. The stranger stops fingering him. He's still inside, but he's not moving anymore. That must've really surprised him.

There's silence for a while. "Do what?" the rough voice speaks at some point, speeding up Rick's blood.

The leader 'looks' straight ahead, though everything he can see is the cloth of the damn blind fold. The night has become even darker now. Everything is silent, only his heavy breathing is filling the room. The stranger is giving him all the time he needs. It's already been so long, and nobody showed up in the room this whole time. Maybe everyone knows, and they agree.

Rick stretches his muscles. He's not hurt, he's not held, his aggressor probably doesn't even want him to be. Probably they're all right in the daylight. Probably they can do such things only when it's dark.

"Fuck me" he says, weighing the hard consonants down.

For the first time he catches the other man off guard. That was surely unexpected. "We're getting somewhere" the stranger says excited.

Rick feels him press his cockhead against his asshole. He holds his breath, hoping it'll be quick and painless. Or at least just quick.

The man runs a hand down his spine, that arches under his touch, as he begins to thrust. "You're gonna love that" he whispers.

It's weird. It's painful, but it feels mostly weird. Rick feels clogged as his asshole gets more and more of it. For the first time in his life he's not in control of his body. He's getting warmed up very quickly, but it's a weird kind of heat, that makes his knees go weak, and his brain throb. His cheeks are burning, and his head is up in smoke. Above all, he feels his cock painfully hard and his asshole sore.

The man behind him breathes out heavily when his pubes touch Rick's butt. He gets a strong grip on the man's hips and begins to fuck him, slowly at first. "Fuck" he moans, burying his nails into Rick's flesh.

The leader bites his bottom lip tightly, trying to win the pain. He wishes the stranger would go faster, but then he realizes that it would probably be even worse. Maybe he just needs to get used to it.

And then – like a thunderbolt – a shock spreads all over his body, paralyzing his muscles. It happens again and again, more and more often. It comes from the deepest spot inside of him every time the stranger gets all the way into him. Rick never thought being fucked could feel _so_ good.

"Found it" the unknown man says victorious, listening to Rick's uncontrolled moans like porn to his ears. He reaches out and clamps a hand over his mouth. Rick doesn't think twice and bites his middle finger.

"Shit" the stranger says surprised, but he doesn't pull his hand back. He lets Rick suck on his flesh as his ass indulges his movements, since he can't help it by now. The man can swear.

The single shocks have become piercing electricity that shakes Rick's entire body. He lets the other fuck him at full speed, and still wishes he could go harder.

"Lie down" the stranger moans breathless, enjoying it just as much as Rick. He slips out of the man quickly and let him fix his position as he catches some breath in the meantime.

Rick's back touches the cold floor the second after the stranger tells him so. He has never let anyone have the littlest power on him, but this time it's different. It's like the stranger has bridled him, and now he's under his complete power and trust.

He spreads his legs while he focuses on his breath. He feels the other man make his way behind him and look for his torn asshole with his dick. When he finds it, he rudely thrusts himself all the way in, taking Rick's breath away. At first, it's a shooting pain every time he goes balls deep into the man, then Rick gets used to it.

The aggressor massages his inner thighs, getting him to relax his muscles. Then, his hands reunite around Rick's cock. The man sighs surprised. He didn't know he missed that feeling.

"So hard" the stranger says, loving how solid Rick's cock feels in his hands, "Need to come?".

Rick stays silent for a while. It's hard to draw his attention away from the man piercing his flesh so fiercely, but in the end he does, and he gives out a throaty moan that sounds like a cry for immediate help.

The stranger's hand tightens around his throbbing erection, moving up and down faster and faster.

Rick doesn't waste time. He flows together with his orgasm, not holding it back. He shoots his cum in the air, and then he feels it fall down on his stomach heavily. His mouth is slightly open as he clears the air in his lungs and recovers.

His bottom lip gets tightly bitten, then it turns into a tied kiss, as if his aggressor knew his way when it came to fucking, but knew nothing about two mouths touching. In doubt, Rick returns that.

The stranger presses his forehead against Rick's and breathes heavily against his skin. He's so close right now, and still Rick can't bring himself to take off the blindfold and meet him eye to eye. The man's still moving between his legs, into his asshole, and he keeps hitting the damn spot.

“Shit” he moans, clenching his jaw, “I'm gonna cum”.

Rick has said it hundreds of times, but it feels just so weird coming from the outside. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do now. Probably the stranger will keep fucking him until he cums inside him, or maybe he'd rather pour his load into Rick's warm mouth.

At this point his lips feel so dry they could chap at any moment, and his asshole is so sore he doesn't feel anything anymore. When the man pulls his cock out of him, he hardly notices it. Then, he feels him move on top of him, and his wet cock touches his lips again. He doesn't have to suck, or lick, just a few rubs on his chapped lips and the man cums, groaning wildly. His cum tastes so bitter it's almost impossible to swallow. But then Rick does it.

“Thank you” the stranger says sincerely, getting up and running away suddenly, just like he had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick writhes on the cold floor and struggles to get on his stomach again. He can't believe he let the man run away, he's so mad at himself for letting him trick him and then just disappear. He gets the fucking blindfold out of his face and tosses it on the floor angrily. When his eyes get used to the lighter darkness, he lays them on the fabric. A red bandana.

He suddenly looks up straight at the entrance, as if the man was still there.

“Daryl?” he calls in the dark.


End file.
